1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench with visually recognizable mechanism, and more particularly, to a wrench that can be recognized based on visual differences for determining the classifications of various wrenches.
2. Description of the Related Art
For general wrenches, there are differences not only between their application systems, e.g. a metric measuring system and an British measuring system, but also are differences between their combination manners, e.g. an American type and a German type. The sizes of wrenches are further determined by the dimensions of fastening parts for which they are suitable. That is, the specifications of the wrenches with a wide range can be applied to the fastening parts of all dimensions, e.g. from 6 mm to 50 mm and from ¼ inch to 1 and ¼ inch.
Till now, for distinguishing the application or classification of one wrench from others, each one is primarily marked on its main body with identification, e.g. numeric and alphabetical codes. A user can read these identification codes to obtain the wrench whether he needs. Most identification codes are convex or concave characters formed on the main body by machining, or are made during the forging process. Unfortunately, identification codes are the same material and color as the main body so it is hard to recognize them, and often a user only can clearly understand them from a direct front view from a short distance.
Most equipment is assembled by various key components produced in different countries, such as ball screw module made in US and server motors made in Japan. Therefore, regardless of whether they are assembled during production or dismounted during maintenance, it is necessary to repeatedly take one suitable wrench depending on its dimension, specification, or application and return to place. When conventional wrenches are disorderedly piled up, it undoubtedly takes a considerable amount of time to find a suitable wrench again, which is appropriate to use in the meanwhile. Supposedly, there are hundreds or thousands of fasteners or screws in a small-scale machine, and if every time a suitable wrench is taken from a pile of them, there is no way the assembling or dismounting job could be done efficiently and with good quality.
In conclusion, it is a critical issue for the mechanical industry to figure out how to provide a wrench that can be recognized instantly and correctly, because it would certainly reduce the time spent on finding for a adequate wrench, or wasted on picking a wrong one.